Precious
by Shakespeare 6.7
Summary: The fact that Mercutio trusts Benvolio with something as fragile as his heart makes him feel like the richest man in the world. 50 sentences for the lj 1sentence challenge: theme set Epsilon


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo and Juliet or any of its characters. This is simply me having my fun with them, with no disrespect intended to Shakespeare.**_

_**A/N: Geez, it's been a while, huh? Here is the last set of prompts for the live journal challenge. I've loved the responses I've recieved on my other ones, so please leave a review with your thoughts! Thanks, and enjoy!**_

* * *

**1. Motion**

Benvolio pulls them together in one smooth motion, their lips meeting in the middle as one hand lingers of his cheek while the other fists in his brunette curls; Mercutio knows somewhere in the back of his mind that this is only happening because they are drunk, but the friction in his pants is making it very hard for him to care.

**2. Cool**

Summer night air out in the fields on the outskirts of Verona is cool and clean on hot and dirty skin, the stars twinkling in the midnight sky are the only things there to bear witness, and Benvolio absently wonders if it is possible for someone to be happier than he is right now.

**3. Young**

They were supposed to live forever, happy and together and hopelessly in love: who knew one boiling summer day could end one young man's life before it has even begun and turn the other into an old man before he has turned twenty.

**4. Last**

Benvolio knows this will make him the last of the Montague line, but he just can't bring himself to take a wife after that July day: the one woman he ever thought he was attracted to before Mercutio he can't even look at anymore, because her blue eyes remind him too much of everything he's lost.

**5. Wrong**

It's all so crazy and so very wrong, but Benvolio just can't bring himself to care as he feels Mercutio hands tugging at the string of his trousers.

**6. Gentle**

Mercutio knows that right now they are straddling a very fine line between making this as enjoyable as it should be and sending him into a panic attack, but Benvolio is gentle with him, and before long the brunette finds himself a dripping puddle of Mercutio goo.

**7. One**

Honestly they had been friends so long the rest of Verona had ceased to think of them as two separate people, instead merging into one, their names in the same breath: this doesn't change anything, it simply makes it real.

**8. Thousand**

Benvolio's voice is soft as he strokes Mercutio's hair, quietly singing into his ear, "Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more."

**9. King**

Mercutio is the master of fairy tales, the lord of wordplay, and the prince of wit, but he also holds a title of far more importance: the king of Benvolio's heart.

**10. Learn**

Mercutio and Benvolio both have marvelous minds, absorbing information quicker than any of their friends and speeding through their lessons: however, this is one thing they will not go through quickly, because they both are determined to learn the intricacies of each other as intimately as they can.

**11. Blur**

Partygoers are a blur around him and music rings in his ears, but he his frozen by the sight of Benvolio entering the hall, dressed in a black outfit with royal blue accents and a black mask, looking like a devil come down to greet Mercutio in the form of an angel.

**12. Wait**

The amount of patience that Benvolio possesses is incredible, as it should be for someone who deals with Romeo and his moanings on a regular basis; however, as patient as he is, he has no intentions of lying and waiting while Mercutio tortures him in sweetest ways he knows.

**13. Change**

It's amazing how things can change in an instant so fast no one can catch it: before this moment they were just freinds with possibilities neither of them dared to dream, and now, one moment and one kiss later, they are so much more, and they have the future they've always desired in their sights.

**14. Command**

Mercutio watches how Benvolio directs the Montague servants, with commands given in soft but firm tones and direction given with the lightest of touches on the shoulder: how he wishes the blonde would turn that voice and those touches to him.

**15. Hold**

Mercutio is a hard person to hold onto, always grabbing hold and letting go again because he thinks that if he becomes attached it will always come back to hurt him: Benvolio teaches him that holding on is a good thing because, like a sailor lost at sea, they will both drown in this feud madness without a lifeline like each other to cling to.

**16. Need**

Mercutio needs Benvolio like he needs nothing else in this world, and it's not just because of the sex: he is a mate to love forever, a shoulder to cry on, a confidant to tell his darkest secrets to, and a heart to hear beat in the dead of night.

**17. Vision**

They first meet as children, when a schoolyard bully hurls a rock at Benvolio's head and causes him to pass out; when he does manage to come to he is so sure he is dead and in the arms of an angel, because he finds no other explanation for this vision above him, sparkling sapphire eyes and a face framed by brunette locks.

**18. Attention**

Benvolio marvels from a distance that Mercutio commands so much attention when he sweeps in a room: little does he know, all the brunette's attention is focused entirely on him.

**19. Soul**

They're not a particularly good example of a picture perfect romance, but they are a perfect model for love: love of the purest kind, the kind where you hold the other person's heart and soul in your hands, and you don't care if they are man or woman, nor do you care about what consequences you may face, because all that matters to you is them.

**20. Picture**

One day Benvolio is waiting for Mercutio in the latter's chambers to go to some party when he finds a sketch of himself, every detail the precision that should only have been possible if he had sat perfectly still for hours: it doesn't occur to him that Mercutio has spent so much time staring at him that he has all of the blonde's features memorized.

**21. Fool**

Their friendship was pure, the envy of people across Italy: but the fools had to go and make it more complicated.

**22. Mad**

Many people think Mercutio is mad, and sometimes he catches himself agreeing with them: he is moody, uncontrollable, and completely inappropriate for polite company, and what else could make his stomach twist and his heart burn when his dear friend Benvolio draws near?

**23. Child**

Children are obviously never an option for Benvolio and Mercutio, but sometimes they feel like the parents of a certain over emotional romantic: privately Benvolio enjoys it, because he likes seeing the father in Mercutio come out.

**24. Now**

Mercutio is a man of action, living for now because you will never have that moment again, so you should use it well while it's there: with Benvolio he tries to slow down, because while the moments are fleeting he never wants them to end.

**25. Shadow**

Some people think that danger lurks in the shadows of every alley in Verona, but they actually find the shadows more helpful than dangerous: no one can see them, no one dares come near them, and it adds to the ever growing excitement inside of them.

**26. Goodbye**

Benvolio has never been very good at saying goodbye to anyone, and in this case he _really_ doesn't want to say it, so he holds on as tight as he can, but when he finally has to say it the only thing that will come out is "I love you" and those word have never stung to say more.

**27. Hide**

The first time he fights the urge to hide in the dark like he did when he was a child and his father would come for him; it's just Benvolio, he reminds himself, and suddenly the fingers running down his chest don't send tendrils of fear through him anymore.

**28. Fortune**

Ultimately, he thinks Romeo's outburst applies more to himself than the romantic: he has lived in a (forbidden) whirlwind romance and has lost his true love, the one thing he values more than anything in this world or the next: truly **he** is fortune's fool.

**29. Safe**

Mercutio has never managed to feel really, honestly safe anywhere in his life: not with his uncle, certainly to with his father, not even with his brother or his friends; but finally, _finally_ he finds it in the cocoon made by Benvolio's arms.

**30. Ghost**

A grey old man sits alone by a roaring fireplace, staring blankly into the flames, forever haunted by the ghost of sapphire blue eyes.

**31. Book**

One of Mercutio's favorite games to play is to hide Benvolio's books around the Montague mansion: it frustrates the blonde to no end, but Mercutio likes to sit back and watch his lover flit around the room like a hyperactive bird and crane to reach the tops of shelves.

**32. Eye**

Sometimes they don't do anything but lie in bed and study each other's eyes: Mercutio loves the warm folds of Benvolio's hazel brown orbs wrapping around him, and Benvolio adores the sapphire blue of Mercutio's irises washing over him like ocean waves.

**33. Never**

Never, never in a million years did Mercutio imagine that a simple night out on the town would lead him here; these things only happen in his dreams, but Benvolio's lips are pressed against his, and his hand are touching him everywhere, so he's more than happy to surrender.

**34. Sing**

"Sing for me, Mercutio mine," a sleepy Benvolio asks of him one night; Mercutio smiles and consents, letting Benvolio fall asleep to the steady beat of his heart in his chest and the rumble of his tenor voice.

**35. Sudden**

Benvolio doesn't know why it changes: he's known Mercutio for years, but in an instant that changes, and the brunette's presence warms his heart like his own personal sun and something, suddenly, has begun.

**36. Stop**

Right now he wants to make time stop, because in the middle of the night Benvolio looks so happy and peaceful, relaxed in a way he can never be during the day, and Mercutio just wants him to stay like this, safe in his arms and content in the fingers threading through his hair.

**37. Time**

Not even time can wash away the memories of Mercutio that Benvolio carries with him: every detail is still sharp and clear, from his tan skin to his unforgettable blue eyes.

**38. Wash**

It's a simple enough task, washing clothes, and one he would normally leave to servants, but Mercutio manages to make even the most mundane chores entertaining, and all Benvolio can do is laugh when he sees Mercutio's head emerge from his clothes, brown curls sticking up in every direction and coated with a layer of soap.

**39. Torn**

Right now Benvolio feels like he's being torn: there's the desire to hold Romeo back and keep his cousin from signing his own death sentence, the desire to slaughter Tybalt himself, and the overwhelming to desire to simply stay here and cradle Mercutio's body until death comes for him as well.

**40. History**

They say that history is doomed to repeat itself, and Mercutio agrees as he replays his final moments over again and again, taking in every detail of Benvolio as he cradles his body, from the bottomless hazel brown of his eyes to his baby soft lips.

**41. Power**

Benvolio is by no means the dominant one in their relationship, but he is not afraid to assert himself when he feels his soulmate is in danger, even if it means stepping in front of a vengeful Capulet's blade: he can always make Mercutio make up for it later.

**42. Bother**

Mercutio is usually one to take advantage of words, to play with them as if they were his dinner, to twist them to his whims and fantasies: but why bother with words when his mouth could be used in much more… pleasurable activities involving a certain blonde haired Montague?

**43. God**

Benvolio was always raised by the church to believe, but lately he's been questioning whether or not there really is a God; after all, if God exists, why would He so cruelly rip the one person he loves more than life itself away from him?

**44. Wall**

If hot tempered enemies, family feuds no one remembers the cause of anymore, and vicious brawls in the city streets can't stop them, do they honestly think a wall can?

**45. Naked**

Benvolio always feels completely naked whenever Mercutio looks at him; at a moment like this, it's naked in a fun way.

**46. Drive**

Benvolio isn't sure what's gotten into him, what has driven him to look at the brunette this way, but every time he trys to convince himself that he most certainly does not desire Mercutio, the latter turns those sapphire eyes to him, sparkling with wit and life, and all arguments melt away.

**47. Harm**

The words they say, even in an argument, are never meant to harm each other; they are only meant to prove a point, and if the argument is something that warrants words that sting like bees, it is nothing that can't be solved in a match of blades in the garden or a match of wills in the bedroom.

**48. Precious**

Benvolio knows how precious Mercutio's trust is: the brunette is used to people abandoning him because of his "moods", and the fact that he trusts Benvolio with something as fragile as his heart and his soul makes the Montague feel like the richest man in the world.

**49. Hunger**

Mercutio wants Benvolio more than he has hungered for something ever before, an aching desire to feel the blonde's satin smooth lips against his own, listen to his ragged breath as he squirms under him, and to hear him scream his name when Mercutio finally brings him over the edge.

**50. Believe**

Mercutio wants to believe the words Benvolio is whispering to him, tales of the life they will share together, but he is no fool: he knows that every song must come to an end, so he had best savor the music now before the last note sounds and he lies cold in the ground.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed this one, I've had a ball with all these challenges. If you guys want to see one of these challenges rewritten with a different pairing, just tell me in a PM or a review. Speaking of which, please review with your thoughts!**_


End file.
